headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
England
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = Old Blighty | category = | continent = Europe | region = United Kingdom | country = Great Britain | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Bedfordshire; Berkshire; Birmingham; Bristol Buckinghamshire; Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, Canterbury; Chelsea; East Proctor; Essex; Gloucestershire; Hampshire; Hertfordshire; Kent; Lancashire; Letchmoor Heath; Liverpool; London; Newcastle; Northamptonshire; Oxfordshire; Staffordshire; Suffolk; Surrey; Sussex; Yorkshire | 1st = }} England is a country and part of the greater United Kingdom. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north and Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the north west, the Celtic Sea to the south west and the North Sea to the east, with the English Channel to the south separating it from continental Europe. The mainland of England consists of the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North Atlantic, but England also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. In terms of the horror genre, England was the home of Bray Studios, which produced most of the original Hammer Horror films of the 1950s-70s. Bray Studios is located next to the River Thames at Water Oakley in the civil parish of Bray, near Windsor in the English county of Berkshire. In the world of comic books, England is the principal setting for many various titles. The 1988 DC Comics series Hellblazer takes place in England, with many stories revolving around the cities of London, Liverpool and Newcastle. Points of Interest ; Ashford Bros. Funeral Home: The Ashford Bros. Funeral Home was a funeral home located in rural England, owned and operated by Basil and Cedric Ashford. They employed a young assistant named Andrew. The Ashford brothers were secretly partnered with a man named Jack Rothwell of the Chesterton Clinic. Rothwell and his colleagues, including clinic founder Sir Humphrey Chesterton, were all cannibals and used the clinic as a means of procuring fresh victims. Hammer House of Horror: The Thirteenth Reunion ; Blackmoor: Blackmoore is a Victorian hamlet located in the English countryside. In the late 19th century, it was the home of the Talbot family, which consisted of retired safari hunter John Talbot, his late wife, and his sons Benjamin and Lawrence. Living with them at Talbot Hall was John's assistant Singh. Blackmoor was also populated by a gypsy troupe who maintained a peaceful truce with the reigning authorities. So long as they kept their more criminal activities to a minimum and kept away from the town proper, the community elders would not seek to drive them away. In 1891, Blackmoor became the site of a series of brutal murders perpetuated by a werewolf. During one such attack upon the gypsy camp, Larry Talbot was bitten by the werewolf and survived. As such, he too inherited the curse of lycanthropy and transformed into a werewolf whenever the full moon rose. After several violent outings, Larry eventually discovered the identity of the werewolf who had bitten him and killed him. That same evening, Talbot himself fell to a silver bullet, but not before transmitting the curse to the one who fired it. The Wolfman ; Chesterton Clinic: The Chesterton Clinic was a private institute located in the English countryside just outside of London. The clinic was owned by a man named Humphrey Chesterton and operated by a man named Jack Rothwell. To the public, the clinic specialized in weight loss treatments and hosted "Think Thin" seminars led by a strict disciplinarian named Coach Willis. Willis' philosophy towards weight management was to get people to lose weight through public humiliation and negative reinforcement. Hammer House of Horror: The Thirteenth Reunion ; Letchmoor Heath: Letchmoor Heath was a small rural community located on a heath in the English countryside. The populace of Letchmoor Heath appeared to be a close-knit community and where everyone knew everybody else. One of the more popular social attractions was the Three Horseshoes pub. Invariably, nearly everyone in Letchmoor Heath, even the local vicar, found themselves at the tavern, sipping back a pint of beer. Letchmoor Heath was a relatively quiet community with little to no crime rate to speak of. In fact, there had not even been a murder in the heath for more than a hundred years. That changed however in 1990 when a seamstress named Gertie discovered a bogman buried in the heath. The bogman, whose real name was Atticus Grey, came back to life and began killing a number of people in the area. Professor Ian Matheson and his assistant Randi Wallace, visiting from London, were able to stop Atticus Grey, but not until after he had already killed five people. She-Wolf of London: The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath ; The Slaughtered Lamb: The Slaughtered Lamb is an old world pub found on the moors of Northern England. The patrons of the pub were characteristically an insular bunch, who had little tolerance for outsiders. They knew well of the local folklore, particularly that of werewolves and decorated the interior of the pub with pentacles and other sigils designed to ward off evil. In 1981, American hitchhikers David Kessler and Jack Goodman came to the pub seeking shelter. The residents were very cold towards them and warned them about staying clear of the moors. David and Jack failed to heed their advice and were soon attacked by a werewolf. An American Werewolf in London (1981) Films that take place in * 28 Days Later * 28 Weeks Later * An American Werewolf in London * Army of Darkness * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb * Curse of the Mummy's Tomb, The * Dolls * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde * Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors * Dracula (1931) * Dracula (1992) * Hands of the Ripper * Haunting of Julia, The * Mummy (1932) * Mummy (1959) * Mummy (1999) * Munster, Go Home! * Old Dark House, The (1963) * Paranoiac * Phantom of the Opera (1962) * Phantom of the Opera (1989) (partially) * Plague of the Zombies * Psychic, The * Quatermass II * Raw Meat * Reptile, The * She-Wolf of London * Skull, The * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * Tales from the Crypt * Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll, The * Venom * Waxwork II: Lost in Time * Woman Eater, The TV shows that take place in * Being Human (UK) * Jekyll * She-Wolf of London Characters from * Al Ashton * Alex Price * Alice Harris * Andy Harris * Arthur Holmwood * Basil Ashford * Ben Faraday * Blind Angus * Bogman of Letchmoor Heath * Cedric Ashford * Charles Henderson * Claire Jackman * Coach Willis * David Winter * Don Harris * Drusilla * Eddie Jackman * Edward Hyde * Edwina Hyde * Effigie Munster * Elizabeth Matheson * Elsa Matheson * Ernst Litauer * Freddie Munster * Ferris Carlyle * Gwen Conliffe (remake) * Gwen Cox * Harry Jackman * Henry Matheson * Humphrey Chesterton * Ian Matheson * Jack Rothwell * John Mitchell * John Talbot (remake) * Kitty Jekyll * Lawrence Talbot (remake) * Lucy Westenra * Jonathan Harker * Julian Matheson * Lucinda Jessup * Mary Winter * Mina Murray * Mister Oates * Pam De Beaufort * Paul Allen * Peter Syme * Renfield * Rupert Giles * Susan Gallagher * Tammy Harris * Tom Jackman * Weller * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce * William Herrick * William "Spike" Pratt ---- External Links * England at Wikipedia * England at the Holosuite * at the TV Database References ---- Category:Being Human (2008)/Locations Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain